Aku, Angket Dan Bu Hiratsuka
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Jika andai kata aku datang kesini hanya karena aku butuh konseling dari bu Hiratsuka, kalian keliru. Tentu saja, apalagi kalau bukan karena masalah? Masa depanku juga sih. / (Oneshot)


"—Kau tahu kalau aku tak suka menunggu 'kan, Hikigaya?"

"Kau berkata seolah kau tak pernah mencoba memahami diriku, Bu. Aku sendiri, terkadang, menganggap ruangan ini seperti rumahku sendiri dan Ibu sebagai ibu kandungku."

"Kau se—"

"Enggak kok. Itu hanya dalam keadaan terpaksa saja, sumpah."

"Hikigaya, jangan buat aku memukul kepalamu lagi."

 _Hikigaya Hachiman. 17 tahun._

Seorang remaja SMA kelas tiga, kemampuan otak tidak seberapa, namun mempunyai kemampuan analisis yang setidaknya pantas dilabeli _luar biasa._ Dengan hanya tampang membosankan untuk seukuran remaja, namun setidaknya, mampu menikmati indahnya masa muda, meski gagal, pada akhirnya.

Dengan semua itu, semua orang—bahkan, diriku sendiri—dapat menebak bagaimana orang sepertiku.

Itu adalah faktanya. Namun malah, kurasa, kini aku mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda dengan orang lain soal kehidupanku di pandang mata. Namun harus kuyakini, mungkin nanti, suatu saat nanti, menyesal akan datang menjadi penyakit hati.

"Kau berlebihan, bu Hiratsuka. Jika andai kata aku setuju dengan _gender equality_ untuk beberapa hal, mungkin saja aku bisa membalas."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah. Balik ke topik utama."

"Eh? Memangnya, sedari tadi kita keluar dari pembahasan utama?"

"'Kan kau yang memulainya duluan, goblok!"

Namun fakta yang harus kuyakini sekarang adalah, berakhirnya diriku di ruangan ini bersama bu Hiratsuka, untuk suatu pertemuan yang spesial.

Iya. Apalagi kalau bukan _masalah_ yang menjadi penyebab utama?

Tidak mengumpulkan angket dalam rentang waktu seminggu kurasa masih bisa ditolerir, namun tidak dengan perawan tua yang satu ini. Setidaknya, khusus untuk diriku.

Berbeda dengan orang lain, ia akan memberikanku perlakuan yang cukup spesial; memaksaku untuk datang ke ruangannya, lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan peredebatan yang mampu menaikkan tensi darah untuk seberapa. Meski sebenarnya, akar dari permasalahannya adalah hal yang bisa dibilang sepele.

Aku tidak begitu yakin, atau hanya sekadar dugaanku semata.

Bu Hiratsuka, suka denganku?

"Bu, boleh bertanya suatu hal?"

"Apa?"

 _Bahkan, walau ia tahu jika ini akan keluar dari topik utama, ia tetap meladeniku._

 _Benar-benar seorang bu Hiratsuka!_

"Ini mungkin pertanyaan pribadi. Kau belum mempunyai pasangan 'kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi, entah mengapa, kurasa, sebenarnya kau terus memaksaku datang kemari sebagai pelampiasanmu yang tidak mampu memiliki pasangan 'kan?"

Itu mungkin kontradiksi, akan tetapi, satu hal; bu Hiratsuka adalah seorang guru konseling, dan aku seorang penyendiri. Mengatasi siswa yang sulit berhubungan sosial adalah hal yang (mungkin) kurang menarik untuk seorang guru konseling.

Dalam hal ini; bu Hiratsuka.

Belakangan (bahkan ini sudah beberapa kalinya dalam waktu seminggu). Bu Hiratsuka selalu menyuruhku untuk datang kemari. Tentu saja, ini sudah dalam analisisku (untuk seseorang yang pantas dilabeli _sosok yang mempunyai kemampuan analisis yang luar biasa)_ bahwa bu Hiratsuka selalu membawaku kemari dengan suatu masalah agar _masalah_ yang menjeratku ini menjadi alibi dari tujuan sebenarnya.

Karena sebenarnya, ia kesepian.

Untuk seukuran jomblo tua berumur tiga puluhan, mungkin? (bu Hiratsuka selalu memberi _super punch_ di perutku jika umur menjadi topik utama), kesepian adalah hal yang cukup menakutkan di umur tua. Karena itulah, memiliki pasangan adalah jalan yang tepat.

Namun karena ia tak memiliki pasangan yang mampu mengurangi rasa kesepiannya, pada akhirnya, ia menyeretku sebagai pengganti dari pasangannya yang mampu mengurangi rasa kesepiannya, setidaknya. Walaupun berakhir dengan hanya perdebatan yang sering kali menyakiti pantat.

(Tau istilah _butthurt?)_

 _*Slap!*_

"Bu, sakit!"

"Iya, aku cinta padamu, puas?!"

 _Dih. Kasar banget!_

 _Gak ikhlas lagi!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer © Watari Wataru._

 _Note : Agak ragu dibuat karena iseng, karena sebenarnya, ini bisa jadi anxiety dari sosok siswa yang mau lulus dari wajib belajar 12 tahun dan bingung mau kemana, representasi dari seorang siswa yang gengsi, dan sifat-sifat lain seorang siswa tahun ketiga yang nadanya negatif [ini mungkin berlebihan. Tapi beneran, Hikigaya Hachiman enggak bohong]._

 _Disertai dengan sedikit tabur comedy. Moga suka, dan, maaf kalo saya banyak dosa._

* * *

Berbicara tentang angket—maksudku, lembar kertas yang isinya bisa jadi bahan ejekan di masa depan. Angket adalah selembaran kertas dari wali kelas yang berisi beberapa pertanyaan tentang apa yang ingin dicapai para siswa di masa depan nanti.

Mungkin saja, kini, seorang siswa menuliskan bahwa ia ingin menjadi seorang penguasa dunia, meski nantinya, pada akhirnya ia menjadi tukang antar yang bisa dipanggil melalui aplikasi ponsel[1].

 _Karena itulah aku menyebutnya bahan ejekan di masa depan._

Memikirkan masa depan bukanlah hal mudah, macam nongkrong di toilet lalu tiba-tiba datang setan entah dari mana membawa inspirasi dan motivasi. Bukan. Bukan seperti itu.

Memikirkan masa depan itu sama halnya seperti proses membuat anak. Dinikmati di awal, berangan-angan akan apa yang akan didapatkan, melalui proses yang cukup lama, meski sering kali diakhiri dengan kekecewaan. Yang membedakan adalah; jangka waktu.

Iya 'kan?

Beberapa orang tua selalu berdebat tentang laki-laki atau perempuan. Padahal, yang paling utama adalah, mereka seharusnya bersyukur dikaruniai seorang anak.

Karena itulah, aku menyamakan memikirkan masa depan dengan proses membuat anak.

"—Kau setuju 'kan, Bu?"

"Setuju apanya? Kau merubah pandanganku tentang dirimu."

"Dih!"

 _Hey, setidaknya setujulah, meski sedikit._

"Jadi, katakan padaku, mana?" Bu Hiratsuka mengatakan itu dengan tangan terulur.

"Apanya?"

"Angket."

"Siapa?"

"Punyamu lah!"

"Siapa yang nanya~ _Tehe~"_ _[2]_

"Sekali lagi bercanda, kutabok mukamu!"

"Iya deh, Bu."

 _Padahal, tadi, ia bilang cinta padaku, meski gak ikhlas sih._

 _Dasar guru killer._

"Aku gak bawa Bu."

"Ini sudah seminggu, Hikigaya. Kau tahu kalau aku tak suka menunggu dan kau tahu kalau aku ini tipe yang emosian."

"Oh ayolah, Bu. Hanya karena tenggang waktu seminggu, kau membawaku ke ruangan ini? Kau menjadikanku siswa nakal di pandangan siswa lain tahu!"

"Lah kenapa malah menyalahkanku? Kau sendiri yang salah karena enggak mengumpulkan angketmu!"

"Bu, memikirkan masa depan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Lagipula, nasib tiap manusia itu berbeda-beda. Bahkan kuyakin, kau dan aku berbeda pikiran, sekarang."

"Huh? Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Seketika, entah mengapa (mungkin setan yang tinggal di urat nadi), mataku fokus pada dua kancing bagian atas kemejanya yang terbuka.

"Hey! Berhenti berpikiran mesum pada gurumu sendiri!"

"Ya salah Ibu melepas kancing baju!"

"Jika ini bukan karena hawa panas, dan muka menyebalkanmu itu, aku tak akan melakukan ini."

"Eh? Ibu kepingin? Aku sih mau aja."

"Bukan, goblok!"

 _Hahahaha._

 _Entah mengapa, terkadang, ini menjadi satu alasan tersendiri mengapa aku betah di ruangan ini._

"Berhenti bercanda dan berikan angketmu padaku sekarang!"

"Tadi 'kan sudah kubilang kalau aku gak membawanya."

"Aku yakin kau tak memikirkan dan mengisinya. Siswa menyebalkan seperti dirimu selalu menghabiskan waktumu dengan hal-hal yang tak berguna." Bu Hiratsuka mengatakan itu sambil memberikan selembar angket baru padaku.

Hah?

"Ini?"

"Iya. Tulis sekarang di sini dan berikan padaku, Hikigaya."

 _Hey. Jangan bilang jika perawan tua ini ingin melihatku menulis apa yang kuinginkan di masa depan nanti?_

"Aku tidak bisa menulisnya sekarang, Bu."

"Ayolah, Hikigaya. Kau tinggal menulisnya di depanku, lalu berikan padaku."

"Ibu tahu soal privasi 'kan?"

"Ini soal masa depanmu, bego. Aku sebagai guru sudah seharusnya menjadikan masa depan siswaku menjadi masa depan yang cerah. Menjadi seorang astronaut, atau bahkan ikut kejuaraan dunia di bidang sains, misalnya."

"Kau bisa mengoceh seperti itu Bu, tapi nyatanya? Tempo hari kau menceritakan mantan siswamu yang berakhir menjadi kasir di _minimarket_."

Kuakui, di dunia ini, mencari pekerjaan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dalam hal ini, diriku adalah hal yang harus difokuskan. Mungkin nanti, di masa depan, atau bahkan tak lama lagi, aku menyerah pada kejamnya dunia.

Semua orang butuh duit, dan duit didapat dari bekerja. Namun, untuk beberapa alasan, ada beberapa orang yang ingin selalu menikmati hidupnya tanpa bekerja dengan lelah. Misalnya diriku. Karena itulah, pekerjaan yang sangat kompatibel dengan prinsip seperti itu cukup sedikit atau malah cukup sulit untuk ditemui.

Menjadi kasir di _minimarket_ bisa dibilang menyenangkan, untuk beberapa sisi. Aku pernah bekerja paruh waktu di sana (meski cuma sebentar, banget). Dalam hal ini, tergantung kau ingin bekerja di jam berapa. _Shift_ malam dan _shift_ pagi bukanlah hal yang tepat. Namun, jika mengambil waktu siang, maka prinsip _selalu menikmati hidup tanpa bekerja dengan lelah_ telah luntur, karena kau kehilangan waktu tidur siangmu.

Lagipula, siapa yang tidak bosan dengan selalu menawarkan pulsa pada setiap konsumen dan memberitahu bahwa kantong plastik sudah tak gratis lagi?

"Aku mengatakan itu agar kau termotivasi, bodoh!"

"Jika seandainya Ibu tahu apa yang aku inginkan di masa depan nanti, mungkin Ibu malah akan kecewa padaku."

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ingin bebas tanpa pekerjaan—"

"Atau dengan kata lain, pengangguran."

"Tepat sekali! Satu juta untuk Ibu."

Aku mengatakan itu dengan gaya seperti pembawa acara kuis di televisi.

"Begini lho, Hikigaya—" Bu Hiratsuka terlihat menakutkan dengan rambutnya yang melambai-lambai di udara. Tolong! Tolong aku! "—Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu sendiri, tapi kenapa keinginanmu malah membuatku ingin sekali menamparmu, hah?!"

"Makanya kubilang, jawabanku akan membuat Ibu kecewa."

"Makanya jangan bilang."

"Lah Ibu yang nanya, kok malah aku yang dimarahin sih?!"

Bu Hiratsuka itu tipe perempuan—iya, aku memanggilnya perempuan. Jika andai kata aku menyebutnya wanita, maka sudah seharusnya ia memiliki seorang suami—yang cukup emosian. Mencoba memancing emosinya hanya akan berakhir dengan nyeri di suatu bagian di tubuh. Namun di sisi lain, jika kau malah balik marah kepadanya, terkadang, ia akan berpikir juga.

Seperti sekarang.

Lihat! Ia bahkan membuang wajahnya yang memerah dariku dan mendecih tak suka.

Dasar!

"Jadi, aku harus menulisnya sekarang, di sini?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi, Hikigaya. Itu menyebalkan."

"Tapi Bu, memikirkan masa depan dengan waktu yang sedikit itu sama saja seperti main-main dengan masa depan. Lagipula, kau mengambil waktu istirahatku yang berharga, tahu."

"Makanya, kalau aku memberikannya padamu, segera dipikirkan dan dikerjakan."

Aku mengalah.

Mungkin aku salah. Entah di mana letak kesalahannya.

Memikirkan masa depan itu setidaknya membutuhkan beberapa hari, atau bahkan butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk merancang akan apa yang akan kau kerjakan di masa depan nanti. Masa depan bukanlah hal yang main-main. Malah, kau akan kecewa jika tak segera memikirkannya.

Maka karena itulah, aku berani berkata pada bu Hiratsuka soal masa depan.

Masa depan itu bukanlah hal yang dapat cepat diselesaikan dengan berpikir dalam beberapa jam saja, lalu mengatakan pada temanmu bahwa _aku ingin menjadi seorang insinyur_ meski nanti, pada akhirnya kau berakhir menjadi tukang kuli bangunan.

Masa depan itu adalah hal yang memalukan untuk diceritakan, karena bisa digunakan orang sebagai bahan ejekan, jika nanti tak dapat tercapai.

Manusia tak selamanya selalu berpikir bahwa ia ingin mengejar apa yang ingin ia gapai. Dalam beberapa kondisi, seseorang akan berakhir dengan menyerah pada apa yang ia inginkan, lalu depresi, bahkan ada yang berakhir dengan bunuh diri. Pola pikir manusia juga akan selalu berkembang setiap tahun yang terlewati. Maka karena itu, terkadang, omongan seorang manusia juga sulit untuk bisa dipegang.

 _Aku mau menjadi pemadam kebakaran!_ ucap seseorang saat masa SD.

 _Aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola!_ ucapnya ketika semasa SMP.

 _Aku ingin menjadi seorang psikolog_ ucapnya ketika awal tahun SMA.

 _Sekarang, apapun yang penting aku mendapatkan pekerjaan_ ucapnya ketika telah lulus dan tidak diterima di universitas manapun.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia berakhir menjadi seorang _driver_ ojek _online._

Tentu saja, itu adalah contoh yang buruk, yang ucapannya tanpa diikuti dengan sebuah usaha dan doa. Untuk beberapa sisi, usaha merupakan hal yang harus dilakukan yang juga (kata orang) harus disertai dengan doa. Meski terkadang, aku bingung apa yang didapatkan dengan berdoa.

 _WAIT!_

Aku bukan _atheist, nyet!_

"Hikigaya, tiga menit telah lewat lho."

"Aku sedang memikirkannya, Bu."

"Cepatlah tulis apa yang kau pikirkan dan jangan buat pandanganku berubah terhadapmu."

"Se-sebentar Bu. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku, sekarang?"

"Siswa yang menyerah pada masa depannya, kurasa."

 _Hey! itu tidak sopan!_

Untuk remaja sepertiku (yang belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta, bercinta dan buah cinta), menyerah pada masa depan yang bahkan sebelum menghadapi betapa kejamnya dunia adalah sikap seorang pengecut.

Oke siap! Nanti akan kutambahkan itu dalam buku _catatan harian Hikigaya_ _[3]_ _._

Setidaknya, meski sekali, aku akan menerjang keras dan kejamnya dunia, meski aku yakin, menyerah adalah pilihan terbaik yang aku punya saat kondisi memang sudah memungkinkan.

Itu bukan berarti aku tidak suka pada sikap pengecut sih. Malahan, aku lebih suka bersikap pengecut daripada sok pemberani, untuk beberapa situasi dan kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk melakukannya.

"Bu, setidaknya, tolong bantu aku menjawabnya."

"Lah itu 'kan masa depanmu, bego. Masa iya aku juga yang ikut memutuskan."

"Lah kan Ibu sendiri yang bilang mau bantu aku. Gimana sih?"

— _Dan ya, si perawan tua ini pada akhirnya kalah juga._

 _Skor sementara, 1-1_ _[4]_ _._

" _Haah,_ Baiklah. Katakan, bagian mana yang bisa kubantu?"

"Pertanyaan ini, _apa yang kamu inginkan di masa depan?_ "

"Bagian mananya yang susah? Kau bisa mengisinya dengan _aku ingin menjadi anak yang mandiri yang mampu membantu ekonomi keluarga serta menghidupi kebutuhan adik-adiikku."_

"Hah? tidakkah itu jawaban yang terlalu normal?"

"Jadi, untuk seukuran siswa penyendiri ampas gak guna sepertimu, butuh jawaban yang abnormal gitu?"

"Kenapa malah nyasar ke sana sih, Bu?!"

 _Manusia memang susah untuk saling memahami satu sama lain, ya?_

— _Dan hentikan hinaanmu itu, sialan!_

Ini tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan bu Hiratsuka terkait dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di angket yang kini tengah kutulis. Aku tahu, itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab dengan mudah, karena itulah, aku tak ingin menggunakan jawaban yang cukup familiar seperti _aku ingin menjadi sosok yang mandiri_ dengan ditambah embel-embel _membantu ekonomi keluarga._

Ketika kubaca _apa yang kamu inginkan_ sempat membuat kepala terpikir akan apa yang aku inginkan, namun saat fokus netra memasuki _di masa depan_ membuatku menjadi dilema akan apa yang aku inginkan. Ini bukan berarti aku ingin menyerah pada masa depanku dan berakhir dengan menjadi sampah masyarakat yang sukanya menghabiskan waktu dengan koleksi bokep di komputer atau hanya menamatkan serial anime _moe-moe_ penyegar mata[5]. Hanya saja, aku butuh waktu yang cukup untuk memikirkannya.

 _Yah, meski kurasa, suatu saat nanti, pada akhirnya menyerah juga._

Segelas kopi dan hujan di pagi hari mungkin cukup menyenangkan untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tulis, Hikigaya?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengisinya dengan _menjadi penguasa dunia,_ namun ketika berpikir mungkin saat itu tidak terjadi, dan menjadi bahan tawa dari banyak orang, maka aku menggantinya dengan _aku ingin hidup tenang dimana aku tak ingin merepotkan orang-orang sekitarku."_

"Kau membuat masa depanmu sesimpel itu?"

"Bu, ini masa depanku, jadi, terserah padaku. Sama halnya seperti aku tak ikut campur dengan masa depan Ibu."

" _Hi,ki,ga,ya, Ha,chi,man!"_

"Ampun Bu!"

 _Ya Tuhan, ngeri banget!_

 _Ia bahkan memamerkan super punchnya sambil mengeja namaku!_

"Baiklah, kumaafkan. Pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

"Sebentar Bu, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali bertanya saat kita membahas masa depan."

"Huh?"

"Saat Ibu seumuranku, apa yang Ibu inginkan?"

"Heh? Kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Untuk beberapa alasan. Sebenarnya, aku lebih penasaran dengan alasan dibalik dirimu yang tak kunjung memiliki suami, sih."

Terkadang, sering kali aku berpikir akan kenyataan dari masa depan seseorang. kebanyakan siswa dibentuk menjadi sosok yang senang berkhayal ria daripada berpikir secara realistis. Tidak semuanya, tapi kebanyakan. Tentu saja, nasib dan takdir cukup mendominasi dalam hal ini. Karena dengan takdir, khayalan mereka bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Aku yakin, dulu, guru-guruku (tidak hanya bu Hiratsuka saja) pasti mengisi angket mereka saat SMA dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan semacam _aku ingin menjadi astronaut dan mengelilingi luar angkasa_ meski pada akhirnya seseorang dari mereka berakhir menjadi guru olahraga. Karena itulah, aku sering kali meyakini suatu teori asing yang mengatakan _masa depan tak seperti yang diharapkan seseorang._

Dalam hal ini; bu Hiratsuka.

Menyadari satu fakta bahwa sampai sekarang ia belum jua menikah membuatku tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang ia tulis di angketnya semasa SMA. Mungkin saja, atau bahkan hanya sekadar tebakan atau malah kenyataan, bisa jadi ia mempunyai target di umur berapa ingin menikah, namun saat teori asing tadi aktif dalam takdir yang menjadi jalan hidupnya, _menikah_ yang ia dambakan tak kunjung datang.

Ini bukan berarti aku tertarik pada pola pikirnya atau apa. Hanya saja, karena statusnya ini, ia selalu mengambil paksa waktu istirahatku, menghabiskan waktuku di ruangan ini berdua dengannya, melakukan perdebatan tidak berguna, dan membuat impresiku terhadap orang lain berubah menjadi _siswa nakal_ karena statusnya yang _belum kawin_ ini.

Jadi, aku mohon kepada seseorang di dunia ini.

Tolong, nikahi bu Hiratsuka segera! Aku mohon padamu!

Ini bukan karena aku peduli padanya, tapi agar ia tak lagi butuh perhatianku!

"Hikigaya Hachiman~"

"I-iya Bu?"

 _Ya Tuhan senyumnya ngeri banget, sumpah!_

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ungkit statusku, sebelumnya?"

"I-iya, Bu."

 _Tolong. Aku masih ingin tidak meyakini bahwa mengungkit statusnya akan mendapat azab atau semacamnya!_

 _*Buugh!*_

 _Ya Tuhan, sakit banget, sialan!_

"Bu, sakit tahu!"

"Makanya jangan banyak ulah dan kerjakan angketmu sekarang!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tapi apa? Kau berpikir jika aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah sehingga siswa bermasalah sepertimu bisa lepas dariku, tidak semudah itu, Hikigaya[6]."

 _Dih._

 _Tak kusangka. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku._

 _Dasar bu Hiratsuka Shizuka!_

"Bu—"

"Cepat selesaikan angketmu! Katakan, apa pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

"Pe-pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah, _pekerjaan apa yang kamu inginkan di masa depan?"_

"Pekerjaan, eh? Aku tak yakin denganmu, Hikigaya. Bekerja keras saja malas, menjadi gigolo pun aku yakin kau tak akan laku."

 _Woy!_

"I-Ibu tidak sedang membayangkan aku berdiri di dinding _mall_ sambil buka-tutup pemantik api 'kan?"

"Sedikit sih."

 _Shit!_

 _Bu Hiratsuka benar-benar kelewat batas terhadapku!_

 _Tolong, jangan buat pikiranku kacau dengan membayangkan dirimu menyewa jasaku!_

"Bu, kau kelewat batas. Aku ini siswamu tahu!"

"Santai, Hikigaya. Kau tidak sedang membayangkan aku menyewa jasamu 'kan?" Ia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum hina padaku.

"Enggak lah!"

"Halah, dasar munafik!"

"Dih!"

"Baiklah, sudah hentikan obrolan bodoh ini dan lanjutkan kerjaanmu itu."

 _Lah yang tadi ngasih tanda agar keluar dari topik utama memangnya siapa, nyet?_

"Jadi, menurutmu, pekerjaan apa yang cocok untukku, Bu? Begini-begini, aku juga percaya padamu."

"Berhentilah berusaha mengambil hatiku, Hikigaya. Bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu." Ia mengatakan itu sambil memutar bola matanya, lalu menatap angketku.

 _Hey. bukankah itu artinya sejak awal ia memang suka padaku?_

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Melihatmu, membuatku tak yakin. Kasir _minimarket_ , pelayan _cafe_ , atau semacam itu?"

"Sebentar Bu, kau bukan seorang _time-traveler_ 'kan?"

"Huh?"

"Jangan bilang kalau mantan siswamu yang bekerja menjadi kasir _minimarket_ itu adalah aku di masa depan?"

"Kau percaya hal semacam itu, Hikigaya?"

"Setidaknya, sedikit."

Memikirkan pekerjaan adalah hal yang menyebalkan, setidaknya begitu, kalau seandainya uang bukan menjadi imbalan. Sebagai contoh; ucapan _terima kasih_ yang kudapat atas apa yang kukerjakan sudah sering kali membuatku bosan dan jengkel. Bisakah ucapan _terima kasih_ itu berubah menjadi duit?

Jika itu mungkin, aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa kayanya diriku sekarang.

Toh lagipula, siapa yang tidak peduli dengan uang, di jaman sekarang?

 _Uang adalah segalanya_ _[7]_ , karena itulah pekerjaan ada. Semua orang bekerja untuk uang, dan karena uanglah pekerjaan itu ada.

Untuk seorang penyendiri kurang sosialisasi dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis ini (atau dengan kata lain, aku), mencari pekerjaan yang kecocokannya mencapai tingkat seratus persen adalah hal yang cukup sulit. Andai kata jika ini _game,_ maka dunia kerja itu sama dengan _difficulty : Super Hard._

Menjadi kasir _minimarket_ adalah pilihan terakhir jika andai kata aku benar-benar butuh duit dan dunia sedang menertawakanku. Karena pada dasarnya, untuk orang sepertiku yang lebih suka _mencari ketenangan tanpa perlu ambil pusing dengan pekerjaan,_ mencari pekerjaan yang cocok dengan prinsip seperti itu adalah susah.

 _Meski yah, walaupun begitu, aku pernah berharap suatu saat nanti aku menjadi seorang investor, berakhir dengan kaya raya dan menikmati senja di sebuah villa._

 _Tapi, sebelum itu, uangnya dari mana?_

Pelayan _cafe_ mungkin lumayan menarik, meski pada akhirnya, jika suatu saat nanti aku bertemu teman-temanku (yang sebenarnya malas untuk kusebut teman), yang saat itu menjadi seorang pelayan, lalu mereka tertawa dengan kalimat semacam _kau menjadi pelayan ya, Hikigaya? Tak kusangka_ datang mengiringi.

Bukan berarti orang sepertiku gengsi sih. Malah bisa dibilang, apa peduliku soal itu?

Hanya saja, jika itu terjadi dalam keadaan yang sedang ramai, itu akan sangat memalukan. Apalagi kalau teman-temanmu—sumpah, aku sedikit gak ikhlas menyebut mereka teman—memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih baik dibanding dirimu, mau ditaruh mana mukamu?

Jujur. Jika andai kata aku bisa terjebak dalam hal seperti _delapan abadi_ _[8]_ _,_ maka yang kuinginkan adalah terus mengulang masa remajaku tanpa perlu repot-repot berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depanku nanti, karena itu akan sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau yakin pekerjaan seperti itu cocok denganku, Bu?"

"Melihatmu; penyendiri, pemalas, ansos, ampas, gak guna (mati aja), pecundang dan pengecut, mungkin saja cocok."

"Bu, kadang kala mulutmu itu lebih pedas daripada tinjumu itu."

 _Sumpah. Sakit telingaku mendengar hinaannya._

 _Lagipula, apaan dengan umpatan 'mati aja' yang tadi kudengar?!_

"Makanya ubah sifatmu itu, Hikigaya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa meniru Hayama Hayato?"

"Bu, jika kau membandingkanku dengan Hayama Hayato, Ibu salah."

 _Malah sebenarnya, lebih cocok jika dibandingkan dengan cewek aneh macam Yukinoshita Yukino._

 _Ini membahas tentang sifat manusia, kan?_

Membandingkan siswa aneh seperti diriku dengan cowok _perfect_ macam Hayama Hayato adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tentu saja, orang seperti Hayama Hayato akan lebih mendominasi, dan siswa aneh ini akan berakhir menjadi murung dan tak percaya diri. Karena itulah, terkadang, membandingkan si A dengan si B seperti yang biasa orang tua dan guru-guru lakukan adalah salah satu sikap yang sering kali tak kusukai dan kusesali.

Kenapa harus yang buruk dan baik gitu yang menjadi bahan perbandingan?

Bukankah itu malah menjadi rasisme namanya?

"Iya, memang salah. Namun untuk saat ini, membandingkanmu dengan Hayama Hayato adalah hal yang baik, agar kau termotivasi."

 _Aku gak habis pikir dengan perawan tua satu ini._

 _Apa ia tidak sama sekali peduli dengan perasaanku gitu?_

"Iya deh terserah Ibu. Jadi, apa yang seharusnya kujawab pada pertanyaan ini?"

"Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu, Hikigaya. Kau bermaksud menyerahkan masa depanmu padaku gitu?"

"Aku mengatakan itu bukan berarti aku menyerahkannya padamu Bu. Peka dikit dong!"

"Maka dari itu, cobalah sedikit berpikir, bodoh!"

"Iya deh terserah Ibu. Jadi, apa yang seharusnya kujawab pada pertanyaan ini?"

"Kutabok mukamu!"

 _Eh?_

 _Aku baru sadar kalo ternyata deja vu._

"Kau bisa menjawab pekerjaan apapun yang ingin kau dapatkan, Hikigaya. Lagipula, setelah lulus, kau kuliah kan?"

"Kurasa ti—"

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan kuliah. Tuntutan orang tua 'kan?"

"Bu, Ibu ini sebenarnya tahu banyak tentang aku ya?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya kau siswa yang mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku di ruangan ini. Setidaknya, sebagai imbalan, aku perlu mengetahui semua tentang dirimu, Hikigaya."

 _Tolong!_

 _Jangan buat aku merinding dengan kata-katamu itu, bu Hiratsuka!_

" _Err ..._ bagaimana dengan petugas keamanan? Untuk seorang pemalas sepertimu, kurasa cocok."

"Begini lho Bu, Ibu tau banget tentang aku 'kan?"

"Enggak sedetil yang kau pikirkan sih."

"Lalu kenapa Ibu menyuruhku menjadi seorang petugas keamanan?"

Jika dilihat dari sifat malasku, petugas keamanan yang dikatakan bu Hiratsuka adalah pekerjaan yang menggiurkan. Menghabiskan waktu dengan berjaga-jaga, atau malah jika tidak ada hal yang tidak beres, malah menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain _game mobile_ dan menukarkan uang untuk mendapatkan _item_ dan _character_ yang diinginkan dengan cara untung-untungan[9] adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Tapi apa iya?

Ini sama halnya seperti aku yang mungkin saja menjadi pelayan _cafe_. Malahan, besar resikonya di petugas keamanan daripada pelayan _cafe_.

 _Begini-begini, aku juga punya harga diri, kampang._

Berbicara tentang pekerjaan adalah obrolan yang tak akan menemukan di mana ujungnya berada. Tak peduli mau legal ataupun ilegal, manajer perusahaan atau bandar narkoba, tukang cukur atau maling, selama seseorang mempunyai penghasilan, ia bisa dibilang bekerja.

Andai kata jika aku tinggal di dunia fiksi, maka aku ingin menjadi seorang petualang, membeli beberapa budak, dan mempekerjakannya agar aku mendapatkan lebih banyak uang.

Tentu saja. Meskipun begini, aku juga bisa bersikap kejam pada orang lain.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan menjadi guru?"

"Guru pelajaran apa dulu, Bu?"

"Menjadi guru sepertiku, guru konseling, Hikigaya. Kau punya kemampuan analisis yang baik bukan?"

"Iya juga sih. Baiklah kalau begitu, kutulis _guru konseling_ saja. Mungkin saja di masa depan nanti aku menjadi guru konseling di sekolah ini bersamamu Ibu dan menikah sebagai pasangan yang terjebak cinta lokasi."

 _Sumpah. Aku mengatakan itu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri!_

"Hikigaya, tolong, jangan buat aku menampar wajahmu!"

"I-iya Bu."

 _Marah sih iya, tapi mukanya tetap saja memerah._

 _Aku tertawa dalam hati._

 _Dasar tsundere._

 _Kau benar-benar suka padaku ya, bu Hiratsuka?_

Melihat wajah bu Hiratsuka kadang kala malah mengingatkanku pada betapa menyedihkannya _track record_ percintaanku. Jika seseorang bertanya padaku, waktu kapan aku menikmati romansa di masa sekolah? Maka aku tak ragu akan menjawab waktu-waktuku saat menggoda bu Hiratsuka yang jomblo ini.

 _Jujur, menggoda bu Hiratsuka itu menyenangkan._

Berbeda dengan perempuan SMA seperti Yuigahama Yui atau bahkan Yukinoshita Yukino yang masih ada sisi keras kepalanya, bercanda dengan perempuan dewasa seperti bu Hiratsuka—jujur, entah mengapa, aku enggan menyebut bu Hiratsuka sebagai wanita—adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Aku merasakan itu.

Akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya dengan serangkaian kata puitis. Namun satu hal yang kuketahui; nyaman.

 _Atau bisa jadi, mungkin karena itulah alasan dibalik banyaknya laki-laki yang menikah dengan perempuan yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya?_

Untuk sekarang, entah mengapa, mengerjakan angket ini membuatku cukup haus juga, hingga memaksa bu Hiratsuka mengambil dua gelas air dan cemilan yang disediakan di atas meja.

Waktu-waktu yang kami lewati pun cukup menyenangkan. Meski harus kuakui, untuk seorang siswa yang memiliki hubungan cukup dekat—bahkan, dikatakan _cukup_ saja masih belum cukup—dengan guru konseling, agak aneh di banyak pandang mata.

Pada kenyataannya, aku dan bu Hiratsuka memang dekat karena masalahku sih, dan keisengannya yang suka mencari-cari masalahku agar aku dapat ia panggil ke ruangan ini dan memperdebatkan hal-hal yang tak berguna hingga sampai terpelatuk satu sama lain.

 _Hahaha._

 _Sungguh, ironi yang mengejutkan._

"Tuh kan! Akan cepat selesai dikerjakan jika kau mau menurutiku, Hikigaya. Jadi, berhentilah murung begitu."

"Bu, memikirkan masa depan hanya dengan menghabiskan waktu istirahat itu kalau dipikir-pikir, benar-benar sesuatu yang main-main lho, Bu."

"Salah sendiri kau tak mengerjakannya segera saat aku memberikanmu angket minggu lalu."

"Iya deh. Maaf Bu."

 _Sebentar._

 _Lah kok aku yang jadi minta maaf sih?!_

Setelah selesai mengerjakan angket (dan memang kebetulan waktu istirahat telah habis), aku izin keluar dari ruangan pada bu Hiratsuka. Ingin rasanya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan saat membuka pintu, namun entah mengapa, ada satu hal yang harus kubicarakan pada bu Hiratsuka.

"Bu."

"Apa lagi, Hikigaya?"

"Aku boleh memberi saran 'kan?"

"Ha? memangnya apaan?"

"Jika suatu saat nanti Ibu tak kunjung menikah, dan aku berhasil menggapai masa depanku, datanglah padaku, aku akan akan menikahimu, Bu." Aku mengatakan itu tanpa berbalik ke arahnya.

 _Sebenarnya sih, takut gitu._

"..."

"Bu Hiratsuka?"

 _*Bleetak!*_

 _Tuh kan!_

 _Bu Hiratsuka memang suka main kasar!_

 _Kenapa harus kamus jepang-inggris gitu yang menghantam kepalaku?_

"Berhentilah menggodaku dan enyahlah dariku, bocah sialan!"

"I-iya Bu. Aku mencintaimu, bu Hiratsuka."

"Beraninya kau mengejekku, Hikigaya sialan!"

 _Aku tertawa, lalu pergi darinya._

 _Terima kasih bu Hiratsuka, atas waktunya._

* * *

 _Fin!_

* * *

 _[1] : Gojek, Grab, dan jasa semacam itu._

 _[2] : Ini candaan lama—di jamanku, pas sekolah dasar—yang beneran ngeselin sih. Tau aja ada yang belum tau soal candaan ini._

 _[3] : Sebuah fanfiksi dengan judul yang sama dari Author dengan penname 'Elpiji'. Jika berkenan, boleh dibaca. Bagus kok untuk kebutuhan kehidupan nolep._

 _[4] : Ini sebenarnya diambil dari recehan twitter yang isinya pun. [Kalo gak salah] pembeli ngepun ke tukang siomay, dan tukang siomay ngepun balik ke pembeli. Skor sementara jadi 1-1._

 _[5] : Anime adaptasi dari Manga Time Kirara [Ex; K-On!, Gochiusa, dll]._

 _[6] : Merujuk ke meme 'Tidak semudah itu ferguso' dengan wajah Tom dari serial Tom & Jerry sebagai bahannya._

 _[7] : dikutip dari ucapan Eugene Crab dari serial animasi Spongebob Squarepants [Lupa judul episodenya]._

 _[8] : Endless Eight, arc yang membuat bosan banyak penonton pada serial anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya [Pengulangan scene yang terjadi hingga arc selesai]. Bagi saya sendiri, arc ini malah cukup lucu sih._

 _[9] : Gacha. Tau lah sistem ini kalo sering main game buatan jepun [For your info, termasuk gambling lho~]._

 _Terima kasih telah membaca!_


End file.
